Process modeling in systems engineering and software engineering relates generally to modeling or mapping a process or a number of processes in an enterprise. Such process modeling may facilitate analysis and improvement of the process (for example, serving to facilitate the analysis of a manufacturing process, a business process, or the like).
Process modeling may therefore be useful for process management. A process model may comprise structured information not only about the sequence and relationship of respective activities constituting a process or processes, but may also define relationships of process activities to other process elements or components, such as information technology (IT) systems, human resources, and the like. In certain embodiments, a business process model may therefore be part of a larger encompassing enterprise model. The latter may facilitate enterprise resource and/or business process analysis and management.
A process model may also be used to generate a graphical representation of process information. Visual modeling languages used to represent processes include Business Process Modeling Notation (BPMN) and the Event-driven Process Chain (EPC).